Cometa sin Hilo
by Rounded Boxes
Summary: "Nunca, en ningún momento de su vida, Roy Mustang se había sentido tan desesperado."


**Título: **Cometa sin Hilo  
**Desafío: **#012 - Cometa sin Hilo  
**Notas de Autor: **Pues... Bueno, si, salió bastante más largo de lo que esperaba... ¡Pero me gustó!

* * *

Nunca, en ningún momento de su vida, Roy Mustang se había sentido tan desesperado. Claro, nunca había imaginado quedarse sin lo más importante que tenía: Su visión. Él no era nada sin sus ojos. No podía, de ninguna manera, ser el líder de su nación si no podía ver lo que sucedía en ella.

Tenía los ojos abiertos, completamente abiertos y, sin embargo, todo era oscuridad. A veces, cuando sabía que nadie lo veía, extendía su mano, esperando tocar algo, alguien. Quería... No,_necesitaba_ encontrar una mano que lo sacara de su oscuridad. Ni siquiera le importaba el dolor punzante en sus manos al abrirlas o cerrarlas, daría cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa por salir a la superficie. Y sentirse menos ahogado, menos encerrado, menos intranquilo, menos confundido.

La gente iba y venía, le decían cosas y le daban palmadas en la espalda. Otros murmuraban al pasar. Él lo escuchaba, lo escuchaba todo, Con mucha más claridad de lo usual. Para calmarse, o al menos sentirse menos inútil, trató de identificar las voces a su alrededor, le costó mucho más trabajo de lo que esperaba. Pasadas unas horas ya era capaz de distinguir con facilidad algunas de ellas: La de Ed, que sonaba mucho más alegre y relajada; la de Al, que sonaba interesante, al no estar amortiguado el sonido por el metal de su armadura, era un poco débil, pero también sonaba alegre; la de los extranjeros, por su marcado acento, la del Mayor Armstrong, profunda y un poco rasposa y la de su hermana mayor, Olivier, autoritaria y ciertamente, un poco cansada. El resto de voces se confundían en un barullo ensordecedor, lleno de gritos, órdenes, risas y lágrimas.

No podía ni siquiera caminar, por miedo a tropezarse con algo o alguien. Lo único que podía hacer era quedarse allí sentando, esperando, y preguntarse cómo y dónde estaba su teniente. Si sobreviviría a la gravedad de sus heridas o no... Sacudió su cabeza, para deshacerse del último pensamiento que necesitaba en ese momento.

Seis meses después, su visión había vuelto a la normalidad, pero Roy sentía que eso era lo único. Muy pocos aspectos de su vida habían vuelto a cómo eran antes. Aún no se sacaba de su mente la manera en que casi se había consumido en su propio odio y la horrible sensación de atravesar aquella puerta. La sensación punzante en las palmas de sus manos no se había detenido, los doctores le habían dicho que mejoraría completamente al cabo de un año, pero eso no lo hacía sentir mejor. Había una cosa que lo hacía sentir preocupado e intranquilo: Ella aún no volvía. Ni siquiera había tenido noticias de su estado de salud. Sólo sabía que seguía viva, alguno de los hermanos Elric se lo había dicho, asumía que había sido Edward, había prestado más atención a la información que le estaban dando, que a quien se la daba.

Un par de semanas después de su regreso oficial al trabajo, la Teniente Hawkeye seguía sin aparecer, y como era de esperar, Roy se sentía desubicado. Era ella quien siempre le recordaba lo que debía hacer, era ella quien lo regañaba cada vez que él trataba de escaparse o dormirse. Todo sin ella se sentía extraño, no tenía a su Teniente, su polo a tierra. Divagaba por horas mirando hacia las nubes, sin preocuparse mucho por el papeleo, sin siquiera reaccionar ante su inminente ascenso. Como una cometa sin hilo, navegaba por el espacio, perdido, sin conexión ni contacto alguno con la tierra, nada que lo controlara, nada que lo mantuviera fijo en su objetivo.

Mientras cabeceaba sobre un documento especialmente largo, escuchó un golpe en el escritorio, se levantó, asustado, preparado ante la amenaza. Y entonces la vio.

Se había cortado el cabello, aparentemente se sentía más cómoda así, (aunque Roy no negaba que se veía más bonita con el cabello largo, así también se veía bien). Tenía un uniforme nuevo, (por alguna razón lo había notado a primera vista) y tenía la expresión más seria que jamás hubiese visto en su vida. Y eso, ya era bastante.

— No sé que le está pasando por la cabeza, Coronel—, le dijo. Fue eso lo único que Roy necesitó para empezar a leer y firmar la pila de documentos. Su Teniente estaba de vuelta y él se sentía de nuevo... _Él mismo_. Su conexión con la tierra había vuelto, ya no divagaba ni se perdía en sus pensamientos, ahora estaba un poco más consciente de su ascenso, de su situación y del mundo en general. Y ahora más que nunca, estaba seguro de que sí en algún momento llegaba a retroceder, ella sin duda se encargaría de patearlo para que volviera a avanzar.


End file.
